heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
All-American Comics Vol 1
| Creators = | Featured = | StoryArcs = | Crossovers = | History = All-American Comics began publication in 1939 and was originally published by All-American Publications. All-American was later purchased by National Periodical Publications, which eventually evolved into DC Comics. After a span of 102 issues, the title changed to All-American Western in 1948 and finally to All-American Men of War. The series continued publication under this title until 1966. All-American Comics is most famous for introducing the Golden Age versions of both Green Lantern and the Atom. | IssueList = 1-50 All-American Comics Vol 1 1.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 2.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 3.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 4.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 5.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 6.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 7.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 8.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 9.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 10.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 11.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 12.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 13.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 14.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 15.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 16.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 17.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 18.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 19.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 20.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 21.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 22.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 23.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 24.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 25.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 26.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 27.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 28.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 29.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 30.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 31.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 32.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 33.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 34.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 35.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 36.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 37.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 38.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 39.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 40.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 41.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 42.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 43.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 44.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 45.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 46.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 47.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 48.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 49.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 50.jpg| 51-102 All-American Comics Vol 1 51.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 52.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 53.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 54.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 55.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 56.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 57.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 58.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 59.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 60.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 61.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 62.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 63.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 64.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 65.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 66.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 67.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 68.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 69.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 70.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 71.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 72.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 73.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 74.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 75.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 76.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 77.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 78.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 79.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 80.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 81.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 82.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 83.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 84.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 85.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 86.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 87.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 88.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 89.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 90.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 91.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 92.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 93.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 94.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 95.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 96.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 97.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 98.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 99.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 100.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 101.jpg| All-American Comics Vol 1 102.jpg| | SpecialName1 = *Big All-American Comic Book #1 | SpecialYear1 = 1944 | SpecialName2 = *JSA Returns: All-American Comics #1 | SpecialYear2 = 1999 | SeeAlso = }} Category:Atom Titles Category:Green Lantern Titles Category:Justice Society Titles Category:1939 Comic Debuts Category:1948 Last Issues